


Of Crows and Curries

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno Junior High's teacher, twenty-six years old Hinata Shouyou knew that his homeroom student, eleven-years old Kageyama Tobio, wasn't a bad student, despite his record of fighting with other students, his perpetual sullen temper, and glaring eyes.</p><p>So Hinata started to learn more about the little "Kageyama-kun", much to Kageyama's confusion and, eventually, happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Crows and Curries

Kageyama Tobio had a face of someone who had said everything he had to say, even though he hadn’t say anything at all.

It was past regular school time. Most students of Karasuno Junior High, a school spanned from kindergarten to high school, had gone home, aside from those who are in club. On teacher room, bathed with the orange glow of the distance sunset, Hinata Shouyou sat on his desk. The twenty-six years old teacher’s chair creaked as he shuffled on it, though his eyes still on eleven years old Kageyama Tobio, who stood just a couple of steps in front of him, glaring in his black uniform.

The dark-haired student had fought with his other students this afternoon. Hinata, as his homeroom teacher, was asked by the teacher who found out about the fight to talk to Kageyama about it. Hinata’s colleague Yamaguchi had looked extremely uncomfortable and twitchy as he told Hinata about it. Hinata sympathised the freckled man. Kids could be cute, but they could be scary as well.

“Kageyama-kun,” Hinata started, arranging his smile and gesture to let his student know that he wasn’t exactly angry, nor that Kageyama was in any sort of trouble. “Would you tell me what happened with you this afternoon?”

Kageyama’s mouth was apparently clamped shut. He just stood there, glaring even more at Hinata with his black eyebrows furrowed, in an attitude of cornered, wounded animal.

Hinata scanned Kageyama’s face and noted a dripping, fresh cut just before his black fringe.

“Have you gone to infirmary to have someone take care of your wound?” Hinata inched closer on his seat, expecting Kageyama to flinch away, but the blue-eyed student stood still on his spot.

Kageyama shook his head.

Hinata thought that body gesture was all Kageyama would give him that evening, but he opened his mouth and spoke in that pre-pubescent, high voice, “I went there after Yamaguchi-sensei told me to stop hitting those boys. There was nobody on infirmary. So I slept to wait school ends.”

Hinata smiled, delighted at Kageyama’s response, though his student's tone was icy. “I see. Thank you for telling me that. Would you like to come to infirmary with me so we can take care of your wounds?”

Kageyama blinked. His eyes were slightly tinted with blue when seen very up close. “The infirmary is probably locked now,” he shrugged.

Hinata grinned and pulled out a series of jingling key, “But I have the key to infirmary, you know?”

Kageyama squinted a little at Hinata.

“Well, being the main physical education teacher has it own perks,” Hinata still grinned as he stood. “Come on. It’s better if we went there before the sun really set.”

To Hinata’s relief, Kageyama jogged behind him on his small legs towards infirmary.

*)*

As Hinata guessed, Kageyama didn’t say much when Hinata cleaned his wounds and sealed them. He squinted his eyes once in a while, possibly out of pain, but his frowning lips were sealed shut. However, after Hinata patted a big band-aid on Kageyama’s knee, the seventh grade student was apparently mellowed, because he muttered, his face strangely orange from the sunset light flooded through infirmary’s window.

“They said mean things about me. I didn’t react. Then they started to grab me, so I fight back. Yamaguchi-sensei didn’t see that part, so it only looks like I was beating them up," Kageyama spoke through pouting lips.

Hinata looked at Kageyama, waited.

Kageyama spoke some more. “I don’t think I did anything wrong, but I don’t think adults would believe me, so I didn’t say anything to Yamaguchi-sensei.”

Hinata smiled. His face was currently lower than Kageyama ,since he knelt on the infirmary floor while Kageyama sat on the white-sheeted bed. “But you told me about this, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama blinked, like he just realised that he was indeed telling Hinata about the fight, though he just said that he didn’t believe adults.

“You’re… okay, I guess,” Kageyama shrugged, not staring at Hinata. “You’re close to Principal Sawamura, so maybe I won’t get in trouble if you actually believed me.”

Kageyama's words were somehow mean, but Hinata laughed. “Kageyama-kun, are you hungry?”

“Yes.”

“What is your favourite food?”

“Curry.”

“Then let’s get this tasty curry from Indian House at the shopping district! We can go to your house first to tell your parents about it, before we leave for shopping district. Or perhaps you have your parent’s numbers? I can just call them.”

Kageyama pulled out a flip, black phone from his uniform’s pocket, “You can message or call them using this.”

Hinata was surprised that Kageyama had mobile phone, but then he realised that he was a good fifteen years older than Kageyama. Perhaps, nowadays, all eleven years old had mobile phone. Things had changed now. “

Okay,” Hinata smiled again. “I’ll call them now to ask for their permission.”

“Just leave them message,” Kageyama said and jumped down from bed. He hissed a little when he did, probably from the wound on his knee, but his expression returned to sourly bored again as he looked up at Hinata, “They’re usually not home until late.”

So Hinata did what Kageyama told him and they left for the parking lot, with Hinata's hand behind the back of slightly limping student.

*)*

Hinata Shouyou-sensei car was old and worn-out, but surprisingly clean and pleasant, especially on the inside. The beige ancient Honda hummed as Hinata-sensei turned the car engine on.

Kageyama’s initial rage of the boys who planned to punch him, along with vision of him being severaly punished, had vanished into some sort of gentle confusion.

Hinata-sensei was his homeroom teacher and an odd person in general to Kageyama. He was short, he was way too excited from so many little things, but he was extremely fast on so many sports that the whole class went silence whenever Hinata-sensei demonstrated his amazing speed. Kageyama didn’t care much about Hinata-sensei before. He had been as amazed as his friends were on the homeroom teacher’s speed, but never gave it a second thought.

But he supposed he had to cling on to ‘odd’ as good adjective to describe Hinata-sensei, because the orange-haired teacher was now bringing him to curry house instead of lecturing him on how to hold back from punching mean students.

Hinata-sensei’s car smelled of artificial pine smell. When they turned on intersection, the fluffy small crow hanging from the mirror jiggled and danced.

“Sensei, where did you get that?” Kageyama pointed at the fluffy crow doll.

“Oh,” Hinata-sensei glanced at Kageyama and smiled, though his sight quickly returned to the street in front of them. “I got it from Daichi for my first anniversary of teaching in Karasuno.”

“’Daichi’?” repeated Kageyama, confused.

“Ah, I mean, Principal Sawamura. He was my senior, both in Karasuno High and university. He’s so brilliant so he can principal that young, you know? He’s really kind too, because he let me return to Karasuno to teach the junior high.”

Kageyama looked up at Hinata-sensei’s face as the teacher recounted his encounter with Principal Sawamura Daichi. The story stopped when they pulled to small parking space next to curry house. When Kageyama stepped outside the car, he could smell curry in the air and his stomach growled.

“Eat as much as you want,” Hinata-sensei grinned as they walked inside. “The bill is on me.”

Kageyama had thought that, obviously, Hinata-sensei would pay for him, because Kageyama was only eleven and he didn’t have a lot of money. But under those words, Kageyama believed that Hinata-sensei had subtlety told Kageyama that they weren’t teacher-and-student here; that they were equal and that Kageyama could pay for his own curry if he wanted to.

Kageyama liked that.

With Hinata-sensei old car in mind, he ordered the cheapest curry bowl and enjoyed it very slowly with Hinata-sensei smiling at him from across the table.

*)*

“Sensei, I want to stay at your place tonight.”

“Eeeeh? I don't think you can do that, Kageyama-kun. It’s so small and I don’t have extra futon.”

“That’s okay. I’m not very big and you’re not very big either. We can share your futon.”

“Kageyama-kun, we should ask for your parents’ permission first for things like that. Eating curry is one thing, but staying over is another.”

Kageyama pouted.

Hinata sighed.

The curry house had probably marked a new stage on their relationship. Initially cold and silent Kageyama turned into surprisingly considerate and rather clingy—in an adorable, understandable way, Hinata thought—over two bowls of delicious curry on rice. He seemed to enjoy it so much that he wanted to hold on to the moment a little longer by asking to stay at Hinata’s house. But Hinata’s flat was extremely small and cramped. Not to mention, they had normal school day tomorrow. Hinata had his preparation to do and Kageyama, presumably, had homework to finish.

But as Hinata watched Kageyama’s pout, the orange-haired teacher smiled and said, “I’ll ask your parents for that, okay? We can probably do it on the weekend, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama turned his head slowly towards Hinata, looking so hopeful and surprisingly meek that Hinata wanted to keep staring at him, but he had to focus on the wheel and road.

(He felt like he had tamed a small dragon and Hinata chuckled at the thought.)

“On the weekend? R-really?” Kageyama failed to mask excitement on his voice.

“Yes. But please don’t ask me to help you with homework. I’m just physical education teacher.”

Kageyama’s laughter was surprisingly free and throaty. “I don’t expect much from you, Hinata-sensei. Don’t worry, I’ll finish all my homework before staying over at yours.”

Hinata’s head snapped towards Kageyama at the mean remark, but Kageyama was grinning, so Hinata laughed and Kageyama joined in just a second later.

Kageyama undid the safety belt before hopping down the car to the gate of his western-styled house. Big, white, and modern-looking with a lot of square windows, Hinata wondered whether Kageyama would be comfortable on his Japanese-styled flat with sliding doors, _tatami_ floor, and old bath tub.

Hinata was about to drive away when he saw Kageyama’s knuckles turned white next to his hips. The black-haired student muttered, “I-I… um... Hinata-sensei, please remember to ask my parents for the weekend. I’m looking forward to stay at your place.”

Though Hinata didn’t understand why, he settled with reasoning that Kageyama had probably found a friend in him.

“Okay,” Hinata smiled and nodded. “Good night, Kageyama-kun.”

“G-good night, Hinata-sensei!” Kageyama bowed politely and stayed bowing until Hinata drove away.

From the mirror, Hinata could see Kageyama was still staring at his car, before he vanished when Hinata turned his car at the end of the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write teacher Hinata and student Kageyama. I also want to write young Kageyama before he grew tall and developed heavy, bass voice!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of "Of Crows and Curries". Hopefully, I'll see you on the next chapter, if I did write it, hahah. ヾ(•ᴗ•)


End file.
